The present invention relates to a coin discriminating method and apparatus and, in particular, to a coin discriminating method and apparatus for reliably discriminating whether or not coins are acceptable, the denominations of coins and whether or not coins are damaged to higher than a predetermined level by optically detecting coin surface patterns while preventing the apparatus from becoming large.